Final entrance to the Deep Roads
by littlejuliet
Summary: After a long reign King Alistair and his Queen make the final journey, as all Grey Wardens must.
1. Chapter 1

_Epilogue_

The reign of King Alistair and Queen Elissa was prosperous and peaceful for all Ferelden.

Their King was just and ruled in favor of his people and his kingdom, and not for personal gain. It was said that never before had the castle been filled with more joy. The queen's laughter could often be heard echoing through the halls like ringing bells.

Some ten years after their marriage, their subjects rejoiced at the news that the Queen was expecting. But the couple was fearful – assuming that this supposedly impossible pregnancy would produce a child with a short and cursed life due to both of them carrying the taint. But one morning Elissa received a letter, with a pre-mature congratulation on the birth of their son, assuring her to put all her fears to rest, that the child would be healthy. The letter was from Morrigan, and the prediction proved correct.

Young prince Duncan Bryce Theirin was born on an early spring day, and yes he was perfectly healthy and miraculously untainted. The prince had black hair, like his mother, and with time his eyes became a soft hazel, like his father's. Three years later they were blessed with yet another child. A little girl with the looks of her father, named after the great Witch of the Wilds, Morrigan. And she too was unaffected by the taint.

Their blissful lives continued in the semi mundane-ness of everyday life, but both parents invested much time and energy into their children's education and development. They had decided early on to opt for a well balanced education with history, languages, arts (including dancing and singing – for both children, much to young Duncan's dismay) and also plenty of training in arms and combat (again for both children, this time to Morrigan's displeasure). They were taught to love and respect all the people of Ferelden, so that they might rule with fairness and be loved in return by their subjects.

One early morning Elissa awoke in a sweaty panic, her heart racing and the images of darkspawn still flashing in her mind. At first she didn't notice her husband sitting by the fire, solemnly regarding her. But when she did see him she was surprised to find that he was awake at such an early hour. The birds had not even risen yet. He slowly walked toward her and sat beside her on the bed, his expression concerned, but knowing.

"Nightmare?" he asked softly, as he reached out and put an unruly strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I… I think they're starting again. So the time has come then," she replied with a sad little sigh. They knew what this meant. Every Warden would eventually give in to the taint, and when that time draws near, the nightmares, like those suffered when first joining, will return.

"What are you doing up?" she asked. "Did I keep you awake?"

For a long moment he was still, with a strange little laugh of dismay he shook his head.

"No. I've been having the nightmares too. For about the last month," he admitted. "I wasn't ready for them yet, the thought that I would have to leave, I… I just couldn't. So I've been trying very hard not to sleep too much." He seemed almost ashamed, feeling guilty for not telling her this earlier.

Elissa smiled at him. He could by so silly about some things.

They had joined at about the same time, it was only logical that their nightmares should re-start around the same time too. She had considered keeping her dreams from him too, and also for the same reason. They had started this journey together and she was determined that they finished it the same way.

"Don't feel bad. This is also not the first one I've had…" she admitted finally. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. So this was it – their life had been so peaceful and sublime for the past few years, she found it hard to accept that it was at an end. She felt hot tears burn her eyes and run down her cheeks.

Alistair was glad that he and Elissa had discussed this – they had known it was coming, but that didn't make it any more pleasant. They had called the children to their room to join them for breakfast, and had given them the news. Death is never an easy thing to handle, but somehow expecting it, trying to make the most of the last few days given, didn't necessarily make it easier. Morrigan had burst into tears at the moment she heard the news, fleeing from the room, but eighteen year old Duncan sat quietly, frowning hard and staring at the floor.

He had been spending the entire morning with their son and heir to the throne, discussing many matters of state from the trivial to the important. They would leave in two days' time, and there was just not enough time for all the last minute things that needed to be done. His son seemed resigned and only nodded in reply to many things. This was obviously weighing heavy on his heart.

Elissa and Alistair had made great efforts to teach their children all about Grey Warden's and what it meant to be one – as far as they could, without divulging the top secret bits, like about the joining ritual – they had also prepared their children as best they could that they would eventually have to leave for Orzammar.

The family had cancelled all obligations to spend the second last day among their friends and the last day they had dedicated solely to spending with their children. And at last that evening Elissa penned letters, with much humorous input from Alistair, to the companions that had long ago crept into their hearts and with whom they shared a very special bond through their joined trials of the last Blight.

Here we go, I guess, Elissa thought as she watched her reflection fastening the last buckles of her armor. She had to admit, she still looked pretty good in armor, and this particular set was a work of art. She turned to find Alistair looking curiously at her, a fond smile on his lips.

"It fits like a glove – you look… very fetching," he said with a sly chuckle as she stepped forward and standing on her tip toes, gave him a kiss.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she murmured teasingly.

Their armor sets were matched. It was made for their coronation, and it shone with a burnished gold. The trimmings were done in silver, and a great dragon's head was embossed on the front. They each had a travelling cape of deep crimson. Together they look quite the formidable pair.

Their children were waiting just outside their chambers, and fifteen year old Morrigan was desperately trying to not cry, but at the sight of her parents she gasped in astonishment. Even Duncan's mouth was agape.

Their parents were the embodiment of their own legends once more. Their matching armor shone in the morning sun, their capes, the colour of blood, gently swaying as they walked. One could imagine the Archdemon's roar as the two rushed to defeat it – the armies of all Ferelden at their backs.

It was a spectacular vision.

The exit from the castle, down through the town, was emotional and many women were openly weeping; the people had strewn red roses in the path leading out of town, leading their beloved King and Queen away from them.

At the city gate Alistair and Elissa turned to regard their home and their children one last time. Alistair took the crown he had been carrying and handed it to his son. Father and son embraced for a long moment, whispering their good-byes. Alistair then moved to hold his daughter. Elissa took her own crown and also handed it to Duncan.

"Keep this for your Queen – I know you will have one that does your character justice. I love you, Duncan, and may the Maker smile on your path."

A tear glistening on her cheek, she kissed the prince on each cheek and pulling the tall youth a little lower, she kissed his forehead. The greeting with her daughter was very teary and at length they pulled away from one another.

"I will watch you from the Maker's side, keep well, and know that we love you," was her parting words.

Alistair and Elissa had taken but a hand full of men with them; these would also not accompany them into the Deep Roads, but would wait to return with the final tiding. The trip was uneventful, and Alistair even found himself starting to relax a little, it almost reminded him of the previous time they had lived on the road – also on a seemingly impossible suicide mission. But this time the end was clear and somehow it might not be so bad after all. Orzammar was in uproar when the King and Queen arrived rather unannounced, and it was only with much explaining and debating that the Dwarven King finally allowed them to enter the Deep Roads. He was overwrought with emotion as he saw them to the gates, sending ten of his best with them.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been fighting for almost a full day, and Alistair was amazed at how much he had remembered. It seemed like only yesterday that they had traveled this exact same path, searching for the Anvil of the Void. Elissa was as ferocious in battle as ever and when they could the pair joked and talked, trying to keep their nerves down and spirits up. The dwarf warriors with them always stayed a suitable distance from the Wardens, but they did seem to intervene every once in a while, when things got a bit rough, reluctant to offer no aid.

By that evening their golden armor was stained with blood and grit, and several dents and gashes marred the beautiful metalwork. They were exhausted, and even though they remembered their battle training well, the taint and age, had begun to slow them down. After one particularly rough group of darkspawn, Alistair looked up to see Elissa standing in a circle of mangled corpses; she was breathing heavily and leaning on her big Cousland sword for support, when she raised her head to him, he could see blood in the corners of her mouth.

He was still running towards her when her legs buckled and she fell to the ground. Their companions stood a respectful distance from them, but watched them closely, one or two of the men even wiping away a tear.

Falling on his knees as he reached Elissa, Alistair pulled her onto his lap. He was relieved when she looked up at him, her pale grey eyes soft and somehow peaceful. She smiled as she saw his face, but when she opened her mouth to talk, a thin stream of blood flowed from it along with her words.

"Hi," she said softly. Her breathing was ragged and uneven.

"Hi to you too," he replied, smiling gently and felt the tears well in his eyes.

He kissed her tenderly, tasting the salt from her sweat and blood. Removing her glove, she reached up and stroked his face. She seemed to try and memorize every curve, every line as her elegant fingers moved. She smiled more broadly and tried to take a deep breath.

"I love you Alistair. I await you beyond the fade," she all but whispered.

"I love you too," he replied with a voice thick with emotion, kissing her forehead. And he promised "I will be there soon."

And with that Elissa, the Grey Warden, the Queen closed her eyes and with a soft sigh, was gone.

Alistair hugged her body close to his. He was suddenly very much aware of all the injuries he sustained in the last few hours. He felt exhausted to the bone, alone and empty. He sat motionless with the body of his beloved in his lap, staring down at her lovely, still face. He didn't even register the dwarves as they were calling, screaming to him, nor did he notice when they all desperately stormed to where he was sitting. He was barely aware of the sudden sharp pain in his back, and he looked almost unbelievingly bemused at the bloody tip of the Hurlock's sword that protruded through his chest.

His body slumped forward over that of his fellow Grey Warden, his queen. In that moment the two greatest heroes of Ferelden were torn from life.


End file.
